


Never Knew I Needed

by RainieDeForest



Series: Disney dreams - Birthday present [5]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Homosexual, M/M, Primeros amores, Spoilers
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-28
Updated: 2017-04-28
Packaged: 2018-10-25 00:24:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10752861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainieDeForest/pseuds/RainieDeForest
Summary: Nico está cansado. Cansado de todo. De la continua vigilancia, de los continuos cuidados, de las interminables normas... Y todas, todas ellas, impuestas por cierto rubio de la cabaña de Apolo.





	Never Knew I Needed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NagoBeifong](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NagoBeifong/gifts).



_ "I must admit you were not a part of my book _

_ but now if you open it up and take a look _

_ you're beginning and the end of every chapter. _

_ You're the best thing I never knew I needed _

_ when you were here I had no idea. _

_ You're the best thing I never knew I needed _

_ so now it's so clear I need you here, always."  _

**_Never Knew I Needed, The Princess and the Frog_ **

 

—Creí haberte dicho que te quedaras en la enfermería —dijo Will apareciendo como una exhalación en la cabaña número 13. Parecía ser el único que no tenía algo de respeto hacia el hijo del dios del Inframundo.

Nico di Angelo le observó desde la cama, donde descansaba mirando unas cuantas figuras de mitomagia, las cuales había salvado de la limpieza que habían hecho las arpías. Al cabo de unos segundos, apartó la vista, centrándose nuevamente en su cometido. 

—Me gustaría que no me ignoraras, di Angelo —contestó acercándose hasta la cama. Le quitó la figura de la mano y se cruzó de brazos—. ¿Todavía sigues con esto?

—Devuélvemelo, Solace —gruñó, ligeramente enfadado. El rubio tenía entre sus manos el único recuerdo que le quedaba de su hermana Bianca; una pequeña estatuilla del dios Hades, por la cual había perdido la vida. Aún le dolía el solo hecho de mirarla, pero, sabía, que lo había hecho con toda su buena fe, como una forma de redimirse por marcharse con las cazadoras de la diosa Artemisa.

—¿Quién es? —preguntó más tranquilo, sentándose en el borde de la cama junto al chico.

—Se supone que Hades.

—Tu padre —dijo sin apartar la mirada.

—Sí. Mi padre —corroboró Nico algo aburrido y cohibido. ¿Por qué tenía que estar tan cerca? ¿No podía hablarle desde la otra punta de la habitación? Estaba pensando en varias formas de quitarle la figura para que dejara de preguntar, que no se esperó las palabras del rubio.

—Tú eres más guapo.

Si Nico hubiera estado bebiendo, o comiendo, se habría atragantado y, quizás, hubiera acabado en el reino de su padre. 

—Creo que has esnifado demasiado los vapores del acohol de curar —contestó quitándole la figura de las manos y levantándose de la cama. Se estaba poniéndo nervioso estando cerca de su presencia. Porque era un chico raro. Un chico que no había dudado en cantarle las cuarenta y obligarle a reposar en la cama, que se preocupaba por su salud y que le había confesado que no quería que se marchara del campamento—. ¿Qué quieres? Porque dudo que hayas venido a la cabaña solo para decirme que soy más guapo que una figura de metal.

Will se rascó la nuca nerviosamente y sonrió.

—Sí, tienes razón —respondió antes de seguirle con la mirada. Nico guardó la figura en el cajón de una de las mesitas de noche de la cabaña y se giró, metiéndose las manos en los bolsillos—. ¿Cómo te encuentras?

—¿En serio?

—Cómo tu médico...

—No eres médico —le recordó Nico—. Que tu padre sea el dios de la medicina, no te convierte en doctor.

—Pero me ocupo de los heridos en la enfermería y, para tu información, tu fuistes uno de ellos. Espero que no hayas estado viajando por las sombras nuevamente —Nico torció la boca, disgustado. No sabía cómo se había enterado, pero, como pillara al chivato, se iba a enterar de que valía un hijo de Hades—. ¿Interpreto ese silencio como que lo has hecho?

Soltó un gruñido y se apoyó en la mesita de noche.

—No, no he estado viajando —dijo cansadamente—. Estoy siendo un chico bueno y estoy siguiendo las órdenes del doctor.

—¿Ese tono es de recochineo? 

Nico esbozó una sonrisa falsa antes de caminar hasta la puerta. La abrió e invitó amablemente a Will a marcharse.

—Me gustaría estar solo así que, si no tienes nada más que decirme...

Will permaneció en silencio antes de levantarse de la cama y caminar hacia la puerta.

—¿Te gustaría venir conmigo hoy a la fogata?

—¿Qué? —preguntó al cabo de unos cuantos segundos, mirándole atónito sin creer lo que estaba escuchando. ¿Le acababa de pedir una cita?

—Es bastante difícil repetir las cosas cuando cuesta tanto decírlas —comentó entre risas, ligeramente nervioso—. Esta noche hay fogata y me preguntaba si querías venir conmigo.

—Eh... ¿por qué quieres ir conmigo? Podrías ir con cualquiera.

El hijo de Apolo se encogió de hombros, apartando ligeramente la mirada, y se metió las manos en los bolsillos, caminando fuera de la cabaña.

—Yo... te esperaré allí... Por si te apetece venir y eso —dijo, dirigiéndose hacia los campos donde estaban el resto de sus hermanos.

Nico se quedó mirándole fijamente, observando cada uno de sus pasos hasta que desapareció de su vista.

No comprendía el por qué tanta amabilidad. Es cierto que siempre le había demostrado una actitud sincera y simpática hacia él, jamás había huído o le había tenido miedo. Y eso era algo que no muchos hacían. 

Cuando la guerra acabó, hacía unos meses, le había dicho a Percy que no era su tipo. Y era cierto. Se había visto atraído irremediablemente hacia el rubio; el hijo de Apolo le transmitía una calma y una tranquilidad que solo había encontrado con Annabeth o con Reyna, una seguridad que lo hacía sentirse parte del campamento y no como una tercera rueda que no tiene cabida. 

Sin embargo, aunque le parecía atractivo, no tenía el valor suficiente como para dar un paso hacia adelante y atrapar la felicidad. ¿Debería haber aceptado la propuesta? ¿Y si se equivocaba y no quería nada, salvo una amistad? Bueno, podría vivir con ello. Pero no le gustaría que desapareciera de su vida. 

Había empezado a formar parte del libro de su historia, escribiendo un capítulo en el que él era protagonista. No podía decir que era alguien importantísimo sin el que no podía vivir, porque sería una mentira, pero sí que era de los pocos que hacían la estancia en el campamento más soportable. 

Tal vez por eso no se sorprendió al verse caminar aquella noche en dirección a la hoguera, donde el resto de los campistas se habían reunido para cantar canciones y comer malvaviscos. Vislumbró a Will sentado en la primera fila y no tardó en sentarse a su lado, sin pronunciar ni una sola palabra.

—¡Has venido! —exclamó, emocionado.

—Sí... bueno... No tenía nada mejor que hacer —dijo, mirando fijamente el fuego. Will soltó una carcajada y murmuró algo para sí mismo, volviendo también su mirada hacia el frente. Nico lo observó por el rabillo del ojo y esbozó una pequeña sonrisa. 

Tal vez no estuviera tan mal tener a ese rubio con complejo de gallina clueca en su vida.

**Author's Note:**

> Holiwis~~  
> Último drabble de esta colección.  
> ¿Sabéis lo mucho que adoro a tío Rick for ese final en Héroes del Olimpo para Nico? ¿No?  
> Vale, pues ya os lo digo yo. ¡¡¡LO AMO!!!  
> Nico es uno de mis personajes favoritos desde que apareció en el tercer libro de la primera saga (¡y eso que no salía demasiado!) y... ¡No me ha defraudado! ^^  
> Por eso quería hacer algo acorde a él pero, porque siempre hay un pero, siento que me ha quedado muy OOC. Espero que no sea así :/  
> Espero que lo hayáis disfrutado ^^  
> Un besito muy grande~~


End file.
